Amy or Sally 2
by ChicaTheChicken33
Summary: Amy is really depressed about what Sonic did. When Sally goes to Amy's house, that's when the REAL drama starts.


Hey ppls so i'm continuing the Sonamy fanfic. Like i said, i do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any other character in the fanfic. All the characters belong to its creator. BTW you might need to see my first fanfic to understand what happened. Anyways, enough with my talking. Back to da storyline! :3 oh btw this might contain bad words/cussing/swearing so if u don't like dat then you shouldn't read dis. And this also will contain gore and bloody stuff

Amy cried. "He always ignores me and runs away from me..maybe i'll just give up.'' Amy said to herself. She walked downstairs and out of the house. "Maybe i'll go visit Cream.." Amy walked to Cream's house.

Meanwhile With Sonic..

"so, Who was Pinky?" Sally Asked. " _Amy. Her name is Amy."_ Sonic said. "Uh. Whatever. Wanna go to my house, Sonikku?" Sally asked. "Only _Amy_ calls me Sonikku." Sonic said, coldly. "Who cares. Just get over her, Sonic. She's just a spoiled pink worthless brat that follows you around. She's a  Fangirl. I'm you're **girlfriend**." Sally said. Sonic just sighed. The two payed the bill and walked out of the Cafe.

Meanwhile with Amy..

"And he dumped me for Sally Acorn!" Amy said to Cream. "Why would do such a thing? You're **WAY** nicer than that wannabe princess." Cream replied. "Yeah! I guess he just doesn't like me..And the worst part is..Sonic and Sally talked about me behind my back!" Amy said. "Amy, maybe you should move on. Not to be mean, but..Isn't it clear that Sonic doesn't love you?" Cream asked. Amy cried. " _I guess you're r-r-right..I'll just move o-on.."_ Amy sniffed. "Amy..I just think you should be with someone who ACTUALLY loves you and cares about you and would do anything to protect you." Cream said. Amy smiled slightly. "You're right, Cream." Amy said. Cream smiled and walked upstairs. Amy walked out of the house and back home. She walked to her bedroom and laid on the bed. She cried herself to sleep. "Why, sonic..why?" Were the last words Amy said before falling asleep.

~~~The Next Day :3~~~

Amy yawned and woke up. She sighed and changed out of her pajamas and into her usual red dress. She walked downstairs and made some breakfast for herself. There was a knock at the door. Amy opened the door. "Hello!-..Oh. _Hi Sally.._ " She said, not liking Sally at all. " _ **Hello, Pinky.**_ " Sally said in a rather rude tone. "Whadda you want?" Amy asked. "For you to leave me and Sonic alone, you pink stupid brat." Sally shouted. "Excuse me! I'm not a pink brat and **I'M NOT STUPID!** " Amy shouted. Sally just laughed and banged Amy's head against the door, making Amy scream in pain. " _Pathetic._ " Sally said as she walked upstairs. Amy was stunned, so she didn't notice this until realizing that Sally wasn't there. Sally walked into Amy's room. In less than a minute, she found what she was looking for. A little purple book with a pink rose attached to it that said 'Diary' on the front of it. Sally smirked. Amy ran up to Sally and snatched the book from her. "NO! **Don't you DARE touch this!** " She yelled. Sally smacked Amy, making her clutch her cheek in pain and drop the book. Sally grabbed it and began to read it while Amy was stunned. It read:

 _Sonic and Sally are dating. Why does Sonic run away from me? Even when I just wanna talk, he still does. Maybe he hates me. I just wanna be with him..And that stupid princess! She is just using him to get attention! If only i could tell Sonic..but i have no proof yet, Plus, he'll just think that i staged it. Man..I hate that princess bitch so much..i wanna just kill her.._

Sally was outraged. She ripped the book in half and threw it out the window, making Amy scream in anger. "YOU LITTLE B****!" She shouted as she pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and hit Sally in the head with it, making her pass out. "How DARE you!" She kicked Sally over and over and smashed her face with the Piko-Piko hammer At this point, Sally's face looked like pizza sauce. She was a bloody mess. She threw Sally out the window. "B*tch. Don't mess with me." But then she heard screaming from the bottom.

 _Familiar Screaming.._

To be continued..


End file.
